Sweater Weather
by SyfyGeek13
Summary: [Nothing to do with the song. Just the weather.] Alek takes Chloe for a bitter winter walk and has just one thing on his mind; her last name.


**Well. This is brought to you by my boredom and a school day off. It's just a bit of fluff and Chalek, so read on!  
**

* * *

Chloe curled into Alek's side as they watched the white flakes fall. The sun had set hours ago and they were standing outside of Chloe and Meredith's house. Alek had asked her to step outside for a couple of minutes.

Normally, she wouldn't be one to complain. The snow was beautiful as it fell like a soft sheet over the ground. It was the bitter weather that made Chloe cringe. She pouted a bit as Alek rubbed her arm. They were both bundled in warm clothing, but it did nothing to stop Chloe from shivering.

"Think a short walk will warm you up?" Alek gestured but Chloe gave him a small glare.

"Yes, Alek. Walking _through_ the weather that's giving me hypothermia is going to make it better." She rolled her eyes but he smiled.

"Oh, stop whining. We both know I'll keep you warm." He clicked his tongue and gave her a wink. No matter how cold she was, a blush made a way to her cheeks. She shoved him playfully, giving him a small nod. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the sidewalk.

"Are you gonna fill me in on where we're going?" She pondered. He flashed her a bright grin but shook his head. Chloe bit her lip and let him drag her off to who knows where. Alek kept giving her hand light squeezes every now and then, and she smiled every time.

They'd been together for two years now, but every time he looked at her or touched her, it felt like the first time. Alek ways gave her a rush of excitement. And that's just one of the reasons she loved him.

Eventually the two made it to where Alek's location and Chloe took note at how beautiful the park looked, covered in white. The only light she could see we're the street lamps behind them, but it's not like they really needed light. They were Mai, after all.

"Why exactly are we here? I'm still freezing, by the way." Chloe scolded lightly. Alek shook his head, feeling a tad chilly himself. He turned Chloe so she was facing him again and noticed her red nose and cheeks. Her hair was flowing freely around the hood of her coat, snow lacing itself everywhere, and her pale skin was practically glowing. She pulled her bare hands to her mouth, trying to blow some amount of heat on them. He also saw the weird look she was giving him, her blue eyes shining. "Why are you staring at me like that?" she poked. She raised a brow.

He chuckled before answering. "You look more beautiful every time I look at you, you know that?" He reached over and placed a blond curl behind her ear. Chloe felt her cheeks warm the second he touched her. She leaned into him.

"And here I thought _I _was the cheesy one," she teased. He smirked a bit before pulling her by the shoulder into him. They were both chilled to the bone by now.

"It really is freezing out here," he told her. She rolled her eyes, not that Alek could see that. Her face was hurried in his neck.

"Exactly my point. So, why did you drag me out here?" she mumbled. The vibration sent chills down Alek's spine.

"What, a guy can't bring his girlfriend out when the weather's cold?" he joked, but Chloe heard the way his voice almost took a nervous toll. She looked up and glared at him. Not that she didn't love Alek, but she was starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Not if it means the girlfriend freezing her butt off." Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes, jamming her hands into her pockets. "I'm going home now." As she turned to walk away, Alek pulled her arm towards him. She stumbled into his chest. "Alek!" she shrieked. She pulled away and swung at his stomach.

"Fine, fine. I did bring you here for a reason." He admitted. He let Chloe go and she stayed where she was. He could see her lips start to quiver from the cold. He pulled her hands into his own, trying to warm them up. His heart felt heavy in his chest.

"Are you going to let me in on this reason?" she asked sarcastically. He smiled, but again, Chloe could tell he was nervous about something. It was then she realized he was holding something back, and that something was bothering him. Big time. "Alek, is everything okay?" She stepped closer to him and he shook his head vigorously.

"Everything's fine! I just have this thing in the back of my mind and it won't stop bothering me." His bottom lip was now between his teeth and Chloe's heart sped up. She'd known Alek for a while and he rarely got bothered by anything.

"Then tell me what it is," she tried. His eyes bounced around, not looking directly at her. She narrowed her own.

"Well if you must know," he hesitated and Chloe saw his eyes shine with that familiar mischievous look. She fought a smile. "It's your last name." That made Chloe stop for a second. She let out a deep breath.

"You're telling me," she started. "That _my _last name, is bothering _you_." Now is when she was starting to get mad. She saw Alek holding back a laugh at her facial expression. She pursed her lips, narrowed her eyes, and slapped his shoulder. "What the heck is that supposed mean?!" she hissed. His lips curved up into a smile, then a smirk.

"Well, I just don't think it fits you very well." He told her honestly, grabbing her left hand. She tried to push him away. He laughed and let her. "Hear me out, Chloe. I love you, but I just don't think your last name suits you anymore. I think you need to change it." He nodded his head, agreeing with his own comment. He could practically see her eyes burning with anger.

"Oh, really now?" Chloe placed a hand on her hip, glaring at him fully now. She was too angry to see his real purpose at this point. "So what exactly should I be changing my last name to, Alek?" His smirk drew bigger and it was then that she started to wonder what the heck he was up to. He grabbed her hand again and went into his pocket with the other. He pulled out something Chloe couldn't see.

"I was thinking something like . . ." he trailed off. Chloe felt something cold bite her finger and her eyes softened. "Petrov, maybe. Yeah, I think that will fit." Chloe's jaw dropped.

She pulled her hand from his grasp and her heart practically stopped. On her ring finger, was a silver band with one single tiny diamond. She felt her throat close up. She looked at Alek's face. He didn't look like his usual calm and collected self. His jaw was set and his eyes were big. He almost looked scared. She fought back the smile from her face and stood tall.

"_That's_ what you were trying to ask me?" she asked in astonishment. She saw Alek's face fall, but he acted like everything was fine.

"Well, you know. It's not a big deal anyways. I just –" Chloe cut him off. With her lips. She kissed him hard and she felt his hands rise to her face, after the initial shock. He held her cheeks and kissed her like this was the last time he was ever going to see her. She pulled away and saw his whole face light up. "I thought you were going to reject me," he smiled, and she saw how bright his eyes looked. She smiled, bigger than she ever thought she had.

"I would never do that," she told him, breathing hard and shaking her head. "I love you so much Alek." She kissed him again and he smiled into it. He closed his eyes, feeling every doubt in his mind vanish with the feel of her against him. He pulled away.

"I love you, too, Chloe. With all my heart."


End file.
